Bughead
by riverdalelover
Summary: Betty finds herself in a bad situation... Does she tell Jughead or does he find out by someone else?
1. Chapter 1

There... On the road... Betty, covered in red blood, including her now-not-so-perfect pony tail. Mr. Andrews was lucky to find her in the middle of the road on the way to go and see Hermione.

"Betty... Oh my god!"  
"Please help me!"

He then calls Archie to hold onto her to keep her awake. Once they get to the hospital, they call Veronica, Mr. Cooper, Mrs. Cooper.

"Hey, Veronica... Come to the hospital as soon as you can... Its Betty! She was covered in blood on the road. Then, she fell unconscious..." says Archie.

"Ok I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Once they got a hold of the Cooper family, they came down to the hospitaland asked to see the doctor.

"Doctor, what happened to my Betty? How is she?" says Alice Cooper.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I don't know what happened to her or how she got so bloody and injured but she just fell unconscious and we are trying our best. Try not to worry..." assures the doctor.

Alice and Hal Cooper wait in the waiting room for more then 5 hours. "Wait... Wheres Jughead?"

"Jughead. You should be here by now. What the hell?" calls Alice Cooper.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about how Betty is unconscious in the hospital and you aren't even here! What kind of boyfriend are you?" screams Alice.

Minutes later, Jughead sprinted through the hospital doors and saw Alice and Hal crying in the waiting room. He asked if she was ok. And they said that she still hasn't woken up yet and that she might not wake up again.

Jughead's heart broke. The love of his life was in a hospital, unconscious, and possibly never able to wake up again. He started to pace back and fourth in the waiting room crying. (Yeah! That's right! Crying!) 


	2. Chapter two of Bughead

Once the doctor came out of the room, he allowed her parents to go and see her. He told them to talk to her happily and cheerful. And that it might wake her up.

When they left her room, Jughead went inside and started to cry so heavily.

"Betty. Please wake up. You are my everything and without you, I can't live with myself anymore. I love you so much Betty Cooper! Please wake up! For me...❤️" said Jughead before he buried his head and eyes into his hands and arms.

When Veronica went in to visit her, she couldnt stay in there for even 5 minutes. She was so depressed that her best friend might be dying.

Another hour went by and Betty still didn't wake up. Jughead decided to go into the room with her and wait for her to wake up. He grasped her hand and held it tight with his. He whispered.

"Betty... Please wake up. I can't live without you!I love you. Can you hear me?"

As an answer, Betty's hand put the slightest pressure onto Jughead's. But, she still didn't wake up.

The next day, her doctors came in and said that they were going to put another IV into her other arm to help them see what's happening to her.

They had one last idea that would hopefully wake her up. To talk.

Veronica talked to her... Nothing.

Archie talked to her... Nothing.

Her parents talked to her... Nothing.

Lastly, Jughead talked to her... Something.

When he was talking to her, her hand started to grip onto his hand putting more and more pressure on it.

"BETTY? ARE YOU AWAKE?" Jughead was so scared and terrified. Since there was no given sign or answer, he decided he couldn't take looking at his girlfriend so he starts to walk out of the room.

"Juggie?" Betty mumbles.

"Betty?"

"Jug... It hurts," Betty confirms.

"What hurts? What hurts?"

"My ankle, and my arm..."

"Ok. Ok. I'll go get the doctor. Stay awake, try to open your eyes,ok?"

"Hmm hmm..."

As he grabbed the doctor, the whole family had arrived. Including the whole town of Riverdale.

Polly, Reggie, Josie, Cheryl, Valerie,the mayor, and everyone else!

The doctor gave her an examination and she had broken her arm and her foot. She would be in casts for months and in a wheelchair. Once her arm would heal, she would be allowed to use crutches.

"Ok.. Miss Betty, would you like some company?"

"Sure," she said as she opened her eyes for the first time in a long time.

Jughead smiled and kissed her cheek deeply. He held her hand tight as others walked in.

Once everyone got their chance to see Betty, they left; knowing that she was okay. But, Jughead decided he would stay the night anyways. After all, they are in love with each other. ❤️


End file.
